


Musings of a King

by CharlotteDaBookworm



Series: Galahdian!Kings [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Galahdian Culture, Galahdian Royalty, Gen, Nyx is King of Galahd, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDaBookworm/pseuds/CharlotteDaBookworm
Summary: In which Nyx has mixed feelings about Lucis





	Musings of a King

See, the thing is, Nyx actually sort of likes Insomnia and Lucis. At the very least, he doesn't really hate it as much as he thought he would.

 

Regis is a good man, and he's a good _king_ as well _(and if there's anyone who knows how hard it is to be either, let alone both, it's Nyx)_ , who saved his life when he didn't have to - who fought for Galahd despite the costs to Lucis and had allowed Nyx's people into Insomnia when everything was lost and all there was to do was retreat. Noctis - well, the prince is a little spoiled but he's ultimately a good kid, and a smart one, who tries his best so Nyx didn't really have anything bad to say about him. He can't say that he's all that fond of the city itself - Ramuh knows that he misses open seas and dense forests and daily thunderstorms - but, for the most part, the people are just people.

 

They're arrogant people, for the most part, and look down on all the refugees - but still just _people_. And arrogance isn't enough to deserve his hatred - his dislike, maybe, but he doesn't actually like all that many people outside of his own people - let alone what Niflheim was trying to do to them.

 

But.

 

 _(And that's the problem isn't it. In his life, for_ a king _, there's always a but) _

 

But he spends a lot of time on guard duty and wall duty _(Drautos' idea typically - because he wasn't one of his people and so didn't understand why Nyx was so determined that everyone came back - for whatever reckless stunt that he'd performed to save another 'glaive this week)_ which means that he spends a lot of time in proximity to the crystal. And that he spends a lot of time surrounded by old portraits of previous rulers. Which is a Problem TM.

 

_(Every Galahdian king was one of Ramuh's chosen. This had a few side-effects - outside of the natural skill with lightning, a knowledge and understanding of their people, and faster reflexes - one of which was a sort of connection._

 

_Almost like a shared space - similar to that of the Crystal containing the souls of the Lucian Kings - but only with impressions and emotions. It's more of an instinct than anything, just the remnants of the wisdom of the lost rulers, and it didn't typically affect everyday life but with practice and some natural skill you could learn to isolate those impressions - sometimes even down to the specific king that had left them._

 

_But, the emotions can be **overwhelming** , especially strong ones - especially ones that were passed from generation to generation, constantly reiterated. _

 

_Hatred was a very strong emotion)_

 

_(Ramuh's chosen are a different breed, something more._

 

_It's an honour and a privilege, but also a great burden._

 

 _But there is a reason that they are_ chosen _, and the fact that they would never_ choose _to have this power is the very reason they do have it)_

 

Because Nyx spends a great deal of time surrounded by things that he would _love_ to burn and then dance in the ashes before sacrificing the remnants to his ancestors. The extravagance of everything that he was surrounded by wasn't really his style, but his main problem was something different. Namely, being surrounded by portraits of Somnus Lucis Caelum. He knows that most Lucians have no idea of the true story of what happened and that to them the Mystic was their all-powerful founder, but **_he does_** and fuck he has to stand here and look at paintings of a man that was declared a traitor and an enemy of all of Galahd for all of time. And he can't _do_ anything.

 

_(Nyx won't even mention the one painting they have that contains the Sage. The first time he'd seen it - this painting that portrays him as a monster with no references to the ones who made him, this painting that features the execution of a man who didn't deserve it - he had had to quietly excuse himself to go and viciously murder several daemons using as little magic as possible._

 

_Afterwards, he'd told his people to avoid that corridor when they could and that he was always available to vent if necessary)_

 

And don't even get him started on Bahamut.

 

Apparently, the dick could talk to people through that Crystal that the Lucians loved, so he had to listen to Bahamut whenever he wanted to talk - because, for some reason, being one of Ramuh's chosen gave him the ability to hear the other Astrals. For an all-powerful Astral, he didn't seem to ever fucking shut up \- and it didn't seem like anyone else could hear him as well, so he couldn't even moan to people about it.

 

 _(Seriously, Nyx had so much more respect for Regis now. How the_ fuck _did the man get anything_ done _with the bloody Astral blathering on about everything in his self-important way all of the time? Especially since Regis wore the Ring which gave Bahamut a direct connection to him - how the fuck did the man ever concentrate?_

 

 _Also, he was going to have **words** with Ramuh the next time he saw him - nobody had ever told him that being in proximity to the Crystal would mean that he would be able to hear Bahamut _ all of the time _\- he wanted a fucking refund._

 

 _How was he supposed to bloody_ sleep _?)_

 

So, he's surrounded by the images and voices of enemies of his people and he can't do anything and he hates himself for it. But more than that, everything around him brings up so many emotions that he couldn't control for the life of him. Every one of Galahdian blood for over 2000 years has been told the true story of the betrayal of Bahamut and Somnus, every King since has _grieved_ for the loss of the King that they once called brother, every King has carried hatred towards the ones that took one of their people from them. Because Ardyn Lucis Caelum was theirs and they _took him_ , and there was nothing that they could do to help and - even millennia later - all they can do is carry the truth of that time. Because he is literally carrying around 2000 years of grief and resentment and anger and betrayal and hatred, and all of it is directed at the two things that he finds himself surrounded by.

 

So, as much as Nyx doesn't actually hate Lucis, _he really fucking hates Lucis_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, another fic in the universe where Nyx is King of Galahd. Cross-posting from tumblr. Hope y'all like it.


End file.
